


Park Hopping

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: The crowd frequently visit parks to mess around





	Park Hopping

Mothers did not tend to approve of teenagers hanging around parks. They watched their children like hawks at the very sound of teenagers, their instincts smarter than most of the other people present. Of course most reasonable people were distasteful towards the combination, for a good reason. 

Jesper let out a maniac laugh as he launched himself off the swing. He hit the ground hard, swearing as his knees made impact. 

Wylan stopped his swing, doubled over with the force of his laughter. "Are you trying to get hurt?" He asked, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees to watch Jesper. 

Jesper brushed himself off, grinning at Wylan. "Live life dangerously or don't live at all," he said, sounding eerily similar to Kaz. 

Wylan dragged his feet to stop his swing. "You're being dramatic. Can't we go to a new park?"

Wylan was looking at Jesper with his pretty eyes, and Jesper knew he couldn't say no. 

"I'll go ask Nina to drive us to a new one," Jesper said, heaving a sigh. They had been to three parks already today. They could pretend it was some sort of teenage drug thing (which is what their parents probably thought) but really they were all just having fun. Jesper had never seen Kaz with any hint of joy on his face before they went park hopping, as Nina had lovingly dubbed it. Even Matthias was having fun. 

Nina gathered them into her 'mom van', waiting till they were buckled to move on.

"What park?" She asked, pulling carefully out of the parking lot to avoid children and mothers. 

Jesper, Inej, and Matthias all yelled different parks, the names blending together. Nina sighed. 

"Middle school it is then," she said, already driving towards the park. 

Kaz groaned but stayed quiet. 

The drive was shockingly uneventful, a brief bickering over what music to play ending in Nina blasting her musicals playlist loud enough to drown out everyone's protests. 

The park was blissfully less crowded, opening to door to even more stupid games and tricks. 

Inej grinned as she took in a series of ascending bars. She pulled herself up on the first on and stood, ignoring Kaz's warning to be careful. She walked nimbly to the next bar, up and up to the top one. She sat and fell backwards so she was hanging upside down looking at everyone. 

"You're going to get hurt." Kaz warned. 

Inej lifted her legs, dropping from the bar and landing lightly on her feet. Jesper whistled. 

They moved as a unit towards the actual play structure. It had weird pieces that twisted and turned unexpectedly. 

Inej, Nina, and Wylan sat on the tilting slide. Inej was perched in the middle, laughing when Nina tilted it and Wylan panicked. He didn't have the same balance they had. 

Kaz, Matthias, and Jesper were stalking out the spinning thing. It was a large circle that spun when walked on. The moms present were giving them weird looks, their own children eagerly running and knocking each other off. They slowed their play as they noticed the boys, quickly moving off the the swings. 

Jesper leapt onto the wheel, almost falling already. Matthias clamored on with Kaz, his weight shifting the whole thing. He tried to walk and faltered, his foot hitting the ground. 

"This isn't fun." He said. 

Jesper laughed. He shoved off the ground to send it spinning, Matthias almost tripping in an effort to stay on. Kaz cracked a rare smile and somehow managed to stay on. 

Nina dropped from the slide and jumped onto the wheel using Matthias as a balance. The others followed, Inej standing elegantly while Wylan struggled. 

The six of them stumbled around, trying to knock each other off. Their laughter rang loudly through the air, disturbing the otherwise peaceful park. 

Their interests soon turned to the swings.

"How many can fit on one swing?" Wylan mused, his lips turned up in a worrying grin. 

Matthias sat on the swing, gesturing to others to get on too. Nina sat in his lap, her arms hooked around the chains to stay on. She looked uneasy. Inej climbed onto her lap, somehow staying on. 

Jesper looked weary of joining. "I don't think we should be testing this," he started. 

Wylan nudged him towards the swing. He sighed and grabbed the chain. "I'm sorry guys."

He lifted himself up, almost crushing Inej. She yelped, jumping from the swing. The movement sent Jesper toppling to the ground as well as Nina and Matthias. He groaned from under them, turning up his dramatics. 

"I'm wounded. Go on without me. My spirit, crushed here. Remember me." He coughed out. 

Matthias helped Nina up, smiling. "Stop being weak." He said. 

Jesper stood, indignant. "I'm not weak, I'm hurt."

Wylan was laughing, his smile dazzling. Jesper felt better instantly. 

"Doesn't the park close at dark?" Nina asked. 

They looked around. The sun was creeping lower on the horizon, painting the clouds orange and pink and purple. 

Kaz sighed. "We should get going before we get in trouble."

Jesper laughed. They were usually looking for trouble. He did need to be home before dark though. 

"One photo?" Inej begged. 

"Fine but the sunset has to be in it."

They all climbed up the play structure. Inej went the highest, standing on one of the rails and leaning against the top of the slide. Nina stood below her in front of the slide. Jesper and Wylan sat on the steps. Kaz leaned against the other railing and Matthias stood next to him. 

"Look here." Jesper instructed. 

He held his phone out as far as he could, snapping a group selfie. He turned the phone to show Kaz the photo, sunset included. 

"Alright! Back in the mom van!" Nina whooped. 

They left the park smiling, singing along loudly to musicals as they drove home into the setting sun. 

Jesper knew he wouldn't be home before dark. He didn't care, just laughed with his friends and sang louder.

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 1 am and I remembered I started this.   
> This is just cuz I love going to like nine parks in one run with my friends. It's sort of rushed but it's finished.   
> This is pretty OOC I haven't reread the book in a long time.


End file.
